


Beyond Mortal Ken

by Chaos_Greymistchild



Series: Poetry [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, Poetry, angel - Freeform, its the angel thats eldritch, thats why its so short, words literally cant describe the visceral image in my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_Greymistchild/pseuds/Chaos_Greymistchild
Summary: Angels were never made to be known or understood by humans





	Beyond Mortal Ken

A thousand eyes with which to watch,  
And a hundred teeth of jagged glass.

A hundred million feathers of flame,  
'Pon six blazing wings bare of bone and pain.

Skin of scaled chain mail armour,  
And frozen spear held in claw-tipped finger.

Mine eyes are of midnight-plucked star,  
Studded 'pon velvet space-black.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a visceral image in my mind that I could never completely replicate with words, so take this megre offering, and if you experience even a tenth of what I saw, I will be entirely satisfied.
> 
> I am also entirely non-religious and am not having a religious experience. 
> 
> I just wanted to share with you the image of angels that I feel so vividly.


End file.
